L'enfant et le renard
by Soul-Of-Birds
Summary: Quand on perd quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux, il est toujours difficile de remonter la pente, en particulier quand on est encore un enfant. Alors on se raccroche à ce qu'on peut et parfois, on trouve le réconfort auprès de quelqu'un qu'on n'attendait pas.


**L'enfant et le renard**

Les aiguilles de l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du tableau de la salle de classe avançaient lentement. Il ne restait qu'un petit garçon dans la classe, il était assis sur sa chaise derrière son bureau et patientait. Ce n'était pas son fort la patience et cela se voyait, le garçon se tortillait sur son siège, tout en fixant les aiguilles de l'horloge. La classe était fini depuis une quarantaine de minutes maintenant. Tous les enfants étaient partis, leurs parents étaient venus les chercher, mais pour il ne savait quelle raison, ses parents à lui n'étaient pas venu.

D'habitude, ils étaient toujours à l'heure : il les voyait par la fenêtre de sa classe attendre derrière la grille de la cour de l'école, ils étaient toujours là au moins une dizaine de minute avant l'heure de sortie. Quand leur maître les autorisait enfin à quitter l'école, ses parents étaient les premiers à l'accueillir à la sortie. Tous les soirs, c'était la même scène qui se déroulait devant les portes de l'école. Son père l'appelait.

"Naruto ! On est ici !"

Même s'il les avait déjà repérés depuis un moment, son père se signalait toujours quand même. Alors Naruto sortait du rang le premier et courrait vers ses parents et comme tous les soirs, Naruto sautait dans les bras de sa mère qui patientait tranquillement à côté de son père. Minato et Kushina Uzumaki venaient tous les soirs chercher leurs fils ensemble, ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour quitter leur travail à temps et arriver à l'heure. L'amour qu'ils portaient à leur fils passait avant tout.

"Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demandait Kushina en le reposant par terre.  
\- Oui ! C'était trop cool ! On a joué à cache-cache à la récré aujourd'hui et j'ai réussi à tous les trouver !  
\- C'est bien, Naruto, et en classe ça a été ? Continuait son père.  
\- M'ouais, on a fait des maths, je n'ai pas réussi le calcul mental.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, on va t'aider à t'exercer."

Et leur conversation continuait jusqu'à leur maison. Kushina préparait alors un goûter à son fils qui l'attendait avec impatience après sa longue journée pendant que Minato regardait les devoirs que la maîtresse avait demandé pour le jour suivant. Ce n'était généralement pas grand-chose, une petite addition ou une phrase à conjuguer ce qui laissait tout le temps à Naruto de pouvoir aller jouer jusqu'au repas du soir. Son père lui apprenait de nouveaux jeux régulièrement: carte, dé, jeu de dame, de l'oie... Ils formaient une famille aimante et heureuse.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il attendait, tout seul, dans la salle de classe. La maîtresse passait de temps en temps voir s'il était toujours là et qu'il allait bien. Naruto voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, la maîtresse avait un air triste en le regardant. Quand elle revint une nouvelle fois, Naruto la questionna.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas partir ?"

Elle sembla hésiter un instant et détourna le regard en lui répondant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on va bientôt venir te chercher. C'est ton parrain Jiraya qui va venir.  
\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas Maman et Papa ?  
\- Patiente encore un peu, d'accord ? Tu peux jouer avec les puzzles si tu veux, éluda-t-elle sa question."

Naruto ne chercha pas plus loin et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle pour prendre les puzzles dont la maîtresse avait parlé. Il était soucieux mais pas inquiet : quelques fois Jiraya venait le chercher quand ses parents étaient bloqués à leurs bureaux. Et puis, le petit garçon aimait bien quand c'était le vieux Jiraya qui venait le récupérer après l'école car il l'emmenait toujours manger une glace avant de rentrer.

La maîtresse entra une dernière fois dans la salle, elle était désormais accompagnée par Jiraya. Naruto jeta les petites pièces du puzzle qu'il assemblait et se précipita dans les bras de son parrain. Ce dernier l'accueillit les bras ouvert, mais son emprise fut plus forte que d'habitude. Il le serrait dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, comme s'il avait besoin de se raccrocher au petit garçon. Naruto releva sa tête qu'il avait enfoui dans le cou de Jiraya et dévisagea le vieil homme. Ses lèvres étaient pincés comme s'il se retenait de pleurer, il avait les traits tirés et son regard n'était pas enjoué comme tous les jours.

"Ça ne va pas ? Demanda l'écolier.  
\- Si, si tout va bien. On rentre à la maison. Tu vas venir chez moi aujourd'hui, d'accord ?  
\- Pourquoi ? Papa et Maman ne sont pas là ce soir ?"

Jiraya ne répondit pas, se contenta de quitter la salle de classe après avoir attrapé de sa main gauche le sac de Naruto que la maîtresse lui tendait, alors que sa main droite supportait encore le poids du garçonnet. Ils traversèrent la cour et c'est seulement à la sortie de l'école que Jiraya reposa Naruto par terre avant de lui prendre la main.

"Alors, hésita Jiraya en se raclant la gorge, comment c'est passé ta journée ?  
\- Shikamaru c'est encore endormi en classe !  
\- Ah bon, et vous ne l'avez pas réveillé ?  
\- Non c'est trop drôle quand c'est la maîtresse qu'il le fait, Shikamaru tire une de ses têtes après ! Rigola Naruto."

Jiraya se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant aussi bien qu'il le pouvait mais Naruto vit que ce n'était pas son sourire habituel. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Jiraya était triste, le blond l'avait bien compris. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées ?

"Dis on va manger une glace ? Proposa Naruto en tirant sur le bras de son parrain.  
\- Non pas aujourd'hui, Naruto. On rentre directement à la maison."

Naruto n'osa plus parler de tout le chemin. Jiraya était toujours joyeux et drôle mais aujourd'hui, il était tout l'inverse et son attitude déboussolait l'enfant. Est-ce que son parrain avait eu des problèmes à son travail ? Était-il malade ? Avait-il mal quelque part ? Il se jura de demander à ses parents, quand ils viendront le chercher, ce qui n'allait pas chez le vieux. Et puis comme ça, il pourra tout faire pour lui remonter le moral par la suite, songea le petit garçon.

* * *

La journée avait été longue - enfin surtout l'attente tout seul dans la salle de classe, Naruto somnolait sur le canapé de la petite maison de Jiraya en regardant des dessins animés. Il était déjà tard, plus de vingt heures passées. Jamais ses parents ne l'avaient laissé aussi longtemps un soir d'école chez le vieux. Ils avaient dîné ensemble, dans un drôle de silence que le petit garçon ne comprenait pas et pourtant qu'il n'avait pas voulu brisé. Ca avait l'air trop important pour Jiraya. Alors que les yeux de Naruto se fermaient tout doucement, le blond vit son parrain apparaître dans son champ de vision et s'accroupir devant lui.

"Eh, Naruto, commença-t-il doucement, tu commences à t'en dormir, tu veux aller te coucher ?  
\- J'attends papa et maman, bredouilla Naruto à moitié endormi.  
\- Ecoute..."

La voix de Jiraya dérailla et il dût se taire pour ne pas laisser apercevoir sa détresse au garçonnet. L'homme se reprit rapidement et continua.

"Tu vas rester quelques jours à la maison, d'accord ? Et tu n'iras pas à l'école demain et je pense le reste de la semaine, je me suis arrangé avec ta maîtresse.  
\- Maman ne va pas venir me chercher ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller à l'école ?  
\- Tes parents sont ... sont partis pour leur travail, d'accord ? Ils ne viendront pas aujourd'hui, expliqua Jiraya en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'école d'accord ? Tu pourras aller jouer avec Kurama comme ça !  
\- Il ne veut jamais jouer avec moi, se plaignit Naruto.  
\- Tu réessayeras, je suis sûr qu'il finira par vouloir jouer. Il est plus farceur qu'il n'y paraît, dit tendrement le vieil homme. Aller, on va se coucher maintenant."

Et il attrapa Naruto pour le porter jusqu'à une chambre que l'enfant utilisait quand il venait passer des vacances ou des week-ends chez son parrain. Il y avait quelques jouets par terre mais la petite chambre n'était pas très remplie, seul un lit et une petite commode la meublaient.

Il faisait encore noir quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Son sommeil avait été inconsciemment interrompu par un bruit au loin. Le blond n'arrivait pas à identifier le son et sa récurrence empêchait le garçonnet de se rendormir. Il était certain que ça provenait de l'intérieur, alors Naruto se leva. Il traversa sa chambre et en sortit à la recherche de l'origine du bruit. C'était un bruit étouffé entre coupé par un souffle fort. Naruto tendit l'oreille, le bruit venait de la gauche. C'était le couloir qui menait au bureau de Jiraya. Dans le noir, doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit, le petit garçon avançait vers la porte dont un halo de lumière s'échappait en dessous. Devant la porte, il hésita, la main tendue vers la poignée suspendue dans les airs. Soudain, le bruit se fit plus fort et Naruto pu distinguer des sanglots entrecoupés de gémissement. Jiraya pleurait. Le garçonnet en voulut une preuve et ouvrit donc doucement la porte. Il trouva son parrain effondré contre son bureau, pleurant de tout son soûl. Son corps tressautait à chaque sanglot, des gémissements s'échappaient quelques fois de ses cordes vocales, la scène était d'une profonde tristesse. Alors Naruto referma la porte aussi doucement qu'il le put. Inquiet, il hésite à l'ouvrir à nouveau pour rejoindre son parrain mais il avait l'impression que ce qu'il venait de voir aurait dû rester secret, que ce moment de détresse ne devait être surpris. L'écolier se retourna alors et fut surpris de donner un coup dans quelque chose en voulant avancer. C'était chaud et pelucheux. Naruto manqua de lâcher un cri mais se retint juste à temps.

Devant lui, se tenait assis Kurama, le renard que Jiraya avait domestiqué. Ses yeux rouges perçaient l'obscurité et son pelage roux luisait légèrement dû au reflet du halo de lumière. Son regard dur glaça le sang de Naruto. Le petit garçon et le renard n'avait jamais été bon ami, et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais le renard restait distant et hargneux en sa présence. Pourtant avec Jiraya, Kurama était tout l'inverse : d'une fidélité sans borgne et d'une douceur extrême. Le renard montra les dents et passa à côté de Naruto sans le quitter du regard pour s'installer devant la porte du bureau de Jiraya comme pour monter la garde. Un gémissement se fit entendre plus fort que les autres et le renard reporta son attention sur la porte pour tenter de veiller sur son maître.

Naruto le détailla du coin de l'oeil pour être sûr que le renard ne bougeait plus. Ce dernier avait à nouveau son regard perçant fixé sur le petit garçon, il semblait le regarder dédaigneusement. Le blond fit un pas sur le côté et continua son chemin vers sa chambre à pas rapide. Ce renard lui fichait une de ses frousses.

* * *

Naruto n'était pas aller à l'école comme lui avait indiqué Jiraya la veille. Il regardait la télévision assis à la table du salon, il sirotait tranquillement le chocolat chaud que son parrain lui avait préparé pour son petit-déjeuner. Ce qu'il avait vu la veille avait vite été troublé par le brouillard de la nuit, il ne savait plus bien si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Le téléphone sonna, le sortant de ses pensées. Le garçon fixa l'engin bruyant. Jiraya sortit de la cuisine pour aller décrocher.

"Allo ?... Ah bonjour Kakashi."

Jiraya sortit de la pièce pour retourner d'où il était venu. Naruto connaissait Kakashi, c'était un ami de son père, il passait de temps en temps à la maison, mais le petit garçon ignorait que Jiraya le connaissait aussi. Intrigué par cette nouvelle information et pensant que cela avait un lien avec ses parents, Naruto posa son chocolat sur la table et se faufila dans le couloir pour écouter la discussion. Caché derrière le mur à l'entrée de la cuisine, Naruto tentait de comprendre les bribes de conversations qui lui parvenaient.

"Merci pour ton soutien, Kakashi... Je sais que Minato comptait beaucoup pour toi... Naruto ? Il va bien, je ne l'ai pas envoyé à l'école aujourd'hui... Non, je ne lui ai encore rien dit."

Naruto se pencha un peu pour observer Jiraya. Son parrain était appuyé contre le plan de travail et semblait fixé le plafond, perdu.

"Je sais, je sais qu'il ne faut pas trop tarder mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire ? Tu comprends ? Comment annoncer ça à un enfant ? Je n'arrive pas à lui dire qu'ils ..."

Des grognements. C'est tout ce qu'entendit Naruto à place de la fin de la phrase de Jiraya. Il se tourna pour voir Kurama derrière lui, assis, ses yeux rouges ne le lâchaient pas du regard.

"Oust ! Files Kurama ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Chuchota Naruto en tentant de le pousser vers le salon."

Tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de faire grogner encore plus le renard domestiqué. Ce dernier s'échappa de l'emprise de Naruto et attrapa le bas du pyjama du blond pour le tirer vers le salon. Entraîné par la force du renard, Naruto chuta et se retrouva à être traîné par terre. Il tenta de s'agripper à l'encadrement de la porte mais glissa.

"Mais lâche moi, sale renard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'un coup ? Tu m'ignores d'habitude !"

Kurama le lâcha une fois au milieu de la pièce. Naruto, ne sentant plus la prise du renard, se précipita pour se relever mais Kurama lui sauta dessus, le plaquant à terre.

"Non mais ça ne va pas ? Ça fait mal !"

Comme seule réponse, Kurama grogna encore une fois et plaça sa patte avant droite sur le torse du petit garçon pour le signifier qu'il ne devait pas se relever. Naruto voulut se débattre mais à chaque fois, le renard reprenait le dessus. Fatigué de se remuer, Naruto abandonna.

"Tu ne veux pas que j'aille écouter, hein ?"

Kurama glapit pour répondre et s'assit sur le ventre du garçon.

"T'es lourd !"

Un grognement de menace se fit à nouveau entendre.

"T'es susceptible en plus !"

Leurs regards se croisèrent, celui de Kurama était dur et sévère, celui de Naruto exprimé clairement son mécontentement.

"Je te déteste ! cria Naruto"

Kurama grogna, répondant ainsi que ce sentiment était réciproque. Un petit bip retentit, Naruto reconnut le son du téléphone qu'on reposait sur son socle pour signaler la charge. Il leva les yeux comme il le pouvait pour apercevoir Jiraya entrer dans le salon.

"Ah c'est bien, vous jouez ensemble ! Dit-il en caressant la tête du renard. Tu vois, Naruto, Kurama n'est pas si méchant.  
\- Tu parles ! Dis-lui de partir, il m'écrase, râla le garçon.  
\- Aller, Kurama, laisse Naruto tranquille maintenant."

Le renard porta ses yeux perçants sur son maître et se leva aussi lentement que possible en prenant bien soin de mettre tout son poids sur le ventre de Naruto. Le petit étouffa un gémissement.

"Saleté de renard, ça fait mal !  
\- Surveille ton langage, s'il te plait. Intervint Jiraya.  
\- Pourquoi Kakashi t'as appelé ?  
\- Ah... euh, tu as entendu ? Hésita le vieux."

Naruto remarqua que son parrain n'était pas à l'aise. Visiblement, il l'avait pris de court.

"Et Papa et Maman, ils viennent me chercher quand ?"

Jiraya s'assit sur le canapé, regrettant les questions spontanées des enfants. Naruto vint le rejoindre, le vieux le pris sur ses genoux.

"Ecoute, Naruto, il faut que je te dise quelque chose..."

Son ton était grave. Naruto le dévisagea, Jiraya n'était vraiment pas comme d'habitude depuis hier.

"Tes parents, euh... Jiraya hésita, sentant les larmes montées. Tes parents, ils ne viendront pas.  
\- Comment ça ? D'habitude, je ne reste ici que pendant les vacances. Ils sont partis en vacances ? Ne comprit pas le petit garçon.  
\- Non, Naruto, ta maman et ton papa ont eu un grave accident de voiture hier, expliqua l'adulte en ravalant ses larmes. Ils ne sont plus sur terre."

Le visage de Naruto se ferma. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il essayait de comprendre la dernière phrase. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Un accident de voiture ? Que voulait-il dire par plus sur terre ? Ont-ils pris l'avion ? Non, ce n'était pas ça et il le savait mais il ne voulait pas comprendre. Ca s'en mêlait dans sa tête. Ces parents étaient partis. Ils n'étaient plus là. Il ne les verrait plus ? C'était bien ça ? Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues. Il avait compris mais, il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

"Tu as compris, mon garçon ? Demanda doucement Jiraya en passant sa main sur sa joue pour essuyer les larmes.  
\- Ils sont partis ? Souffla Naruto dans un faible murmure.  
\- Oui... Jiraya n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes, ils sont morts.  
\- Je veux Maman ! Paniqua le blond en pleurant.  
\- Je sais, mon petit loup, mais tu vas devoir rester avec moi. On va se soutenir tous les deux.  
\- Je veux voir Maman et Papa ! Pleura Naruto en tentant de s'éloigner de Jiraya."

Son parrain le retint comme il put pour éviter qu'il ne tombe par terre dans ses gesticulations. Naruto s'agitait tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes, il criait et sa respiration était saccadée. Jiraya le serra dans ses bras pour le calmer. Lui aussi pleurer, en silence pour ne pas le montrer à Naruto, c'était dur de voir son filleul dans cet état. Le vieux n'aurait jamais pensé devoir lui annoncer que ces parents étaient décédés. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait : il aurait aimé pouvoir étouffer sa peine mais, il savait que Naruto n'irait pas bien pendant un moment et que sa peine ne partirait pas aussi facilement. Le deuil était souvent long et douloureux pour un adulte, alors pour un enfant cela s'avérait encore plus dur.

"Ca va aller... Ca va aller... le berça tendrement Jiraya pour le réconforter."

* * *

Naruto était allongé sur le lit de la chambre qu'il utilisait chez Jiraya. C'était sa chambre maintenant, lui avait-on dit. Il la détailla sans vraiment le vouloir, essayant de ne pas penser. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, quelques jouets et vêtements de rechanges, c'étaient tout. Jiraya lui avait dit qu'il irait chercher ses affaires ce week-end, qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il se sente chez lui. Pourtant, et cela pour la première fois depuis que Naruto venait ici (depuis toujours en fait), l'enfant ne se sentait pas chez lui. Il voulait rentrer à la maison. Enlacer sa mère, jouer avec son père, retrouver son lit, ses jeux, sa vie. Être avec ses parents. Doucement, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie, même la fois où il avait chuté du toboggan ça n'avait pas été aussi douloureux. Il n'était pas retourné à l'école. Jiraya lui avait dit que c'était bon, que c'était normal, mais de toute façon le petit garçon n''aurait pas eu la force d'y retourner. Il remonta les couvertures sur sa tête et étouffa un sanglot dans son oreiller. Naruto avait l'impression qu'on lui piétinait le cœur sans cesse. C'était si intense qu'il n'arrivait plus à discerner si cela était vrai ou si c'était son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours. Il avait mal, si mal...

Jiraya essayait de le divertir : il l'emmenait promener Kurama, lui avait acheté de nouveaux jeux,lui faisait des blagues et ils avaient décoré sa nouvelle chambre, mais rien n'y faisait. Naruto ne souriait plus. Le vieux le voyait, sa peine était immense. Comme il s'en était douté, le deuil d'un enfant était quelque chose d'atrocement pénible à voir. Ça a été encore pire après les funérailles. Le blond, qui jusqu'ici mettait encore un peu de volonté dans ses actions, s'était complètement renfermé. Naruto était retourné à l'école, mais d'après la maîtresse c'était comme s'il n'était pas là : il ne participait plus, n'allait plus jouer dans la cour avec ses camarades, parlait très peu. A la maison, Naruto passait son temps devant la télévision. L'enfant dynamique et joueur n'était plus. Le bazar que Jiraya trouvait dans la chambre de Naruto auparavant, avait disparu. Sa chambre était propre, pas un jouet ne dépassait d'un placard ou d'un bac. Le garçon touchait à peine à sa peluche préférée qui trônait sur son lit. Sa joie de vivre s'était envolé, laissant la place à la souffrance et la solitude.

* * *

Kurama était allongé sur son tapis, dans un coin du salon. Le museau posé sur une de ses pattes avant, il observait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Naruto était amorphe, assis sur le canapé et regardait vaguement la télévision. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans ses yeux azurs, ni même sur son visage. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux mais le garçonnet n'avait aucune réaction. Il ne s'y intéressait probablement pas. Intrigué par cette inactivité, Kurama se leva et fila jusqu'au canapé dans une enjambée gracieuse. Avec une aisance déconcertante, le renard sauta sur le sofa et s'assit à côté de l'enfant. Il se mit à le fixer de ses yeux rouges, cherchant le moindre signe d'une réaction. Normalement, si le renard s'approchait trop, le petit garçon râlait immédiatement. Or, il n'y eut rien. Kurama lui donna un coup de patte. Toujours rien. Il insista encore toutes griffes dehors.

"Laisse-moi tranquille, murmura Naruto en se tournant vers le renard."

Les yeux azurs, qui jusqu'ici n'exprimaient pas grand-chose, étaient désormais remplis de larmes. Le regard de Naruto était embrumé d'une myriade de gouttelettes prêtes à couler le long de ses joues à tout moment. La lèvre inférieure du garçon tressautait, retenant ainsi un sanglot.

"Files ! cria soudainement Naruto."

Surpris, le renard s'exécuta, non sans grogner au passage. Il sauta du canapé et rejoignit Jiraya qui était venu au pas de la porte du salon en entendant Naruto crier. Kurama regarda son maître d'un air interrogateur.

"Toi aussi, tu t'inquiètes, hein Kurama, s'adressa Jiraya à son compagnon à quatre pattes."

Kurama entre ses jambes, la tête haute, l'air de vouloir dire que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il s'en fichait. Après tout, il avait sa fierté de renard indocile à maintenir - au moins en apparence.

* * *

La fin de l'après-midi était arrivée, la chaleur du soleil se faisait moins forte mais la température extérieure n'en était pas moins agréable. Naruto était assis dans le jardin, faisant rouler lentement et sans grande conviction une voiture miniature entre deux mottes de terres qu'il avait arraché. Jiraya lisait le journal sur un transat sur la terrasse. Plus loin, dans l'ombre des buissons, Kurama observait calmement le garçon. Il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, mais au fond de lui, le petit garçon d'avant commençait à lui manquer. Le renard ne pouvait plus se chamailler avec lui et ses journées étaient longues sans ces altercations quotidiennes avec le blond. Et puis, son maître n'était plus le même non plus. Il était perdu et déboussolé face à au comportement renfermé de son filleul. Alors dans un geste qui l'étonna lui-même, le renard s'approcha du garçon et s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne fit rien d'autre. Il était juste là à côté de Naruto. Kurama suivait du regard les allers et retours de la petite voiture que tenait Naruto. Le garçonnet ne dit rien, continuant son activité. Au bout de quelques minutes, le renard s'allongea, son dos se retrouva contre la jambe de Naruto. Ce dernier le regarda mais ne fit rien de plus. Pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes, le trajet de la petite voiture changea de direction et les quatre minuscules roues vinrent gravir le pelage roux du renard. Elles créèrent des sillons dans la fourrure le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de faire demi-tour et de remonter vers le crâne du renard. La main de Naruto qui guidait la voiture s'arrêta entre les oreilles du renard. Kurama vit du coin de l'œil la voiture tombait dans l'herbe et sentit les doigts de Naruto dans son pelage. Il lui grattait derrière les oreilles. Le renard peu habitué à ce genre de geste montra les dents mais ne grogna pas ni ne bougea. Malgré cette apparente animosité, sa queue se mit à frétiller. C'était quelque peu agréable tout de même. Quand Kurama releva la tête, il croisa pour la première fois depuis des jours non pas un regard livide mais un regard à nouveau vivant.

Il y avait un parc non loin de chez Jiraya. De temps en temps après l'école, quand c'était Jiraya qui récupérait Naruto, ils s'y arrêtaient et Minato et Kushina les rejoignaient quand ils venaient le chercher. Il y avait souvent quelques enfants de la même école que Naruto et aussi des plus grands qui squattaient les balançoires. Depuis le décès de Minato et Kushina, Naruto n'avait plus voulu s'y rendre. A l'école, il ne jouait plus avec grand monde alors le garçon disait que ça ne servait à rien d'aller dans un parc de jeu où au final il aurait dû jouer avec les autres. Jiraya savait surtout que le petit ne voulait plus s'y rendre car Minato et Kushina ne viendrait pas le chercher quand il faudrait rentrer. Ce parc lui rappelait trop de souvenir avec ses parents.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Naruto avait voulu y retourner lorsqu'ils promenaient Kurama. Il avait demandé à Jiraya s'ils pouvaient aller jusqu'au parc. Il faisait presque nuit mais devant l'insistance de son filleul, Jiraya accepta. Main dans la main, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du parc de jeu, désert à cette heure-là. Naruto lâcha la main de son parrain et fit quelques pas. Jiraya se baissa pour détacher la laisse de Kurama. Le renard partit fouiner aux alentours du toboggan. Quand le vieux releva les yeux, Naruto s'était arrêté et n'avançait plus, il semblait anxieux.

"Tu peux aller jouer, Naruto, l'autorisa Jiraya. On va rester quelques minutes.  
\- D'accord, marmonna le blond."

Mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il fixait le toboggan.

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, demanda tendrement Jiraya pour le rassurer."

Pour seule réponse, il observa un hochement de tête de haut en bas de la part de son filleul. Jiraya lui prit alors la main et ils s'avancèrent vers le toboggan. Kurama était monté sur la structure et les regardait s'avancer vers lui.

"Tu veux faire du toboggan avec Kurama ?"

A nouveau, le garçon ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

"Aller, fais le tour ! Je te rattrape en bas !"

Il poussa légèrement Naruto vers les escaliers du toboggan et alla se placer devant la rampe. Naruto monta doucement les marches, une fois en face du toboggan, il regarda Kurama qui était à côté de lui et s'assit prêt à glisser.

"Attrapes Kurama ! Je suis sûr qu'il veut glisser avec toi ! Plaisanta Jiraya."

Naruto se tourna vers le renard qui était en train de partir et l'attrapa, le ramenant à lui. Le renard tenta de se débattre mais Naruto le tenait bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse réussir à s'échapper. Et le petit garçon amorça sa descente. Les poils de Kurama se dressèrent, le renard n'aimait pas du tout la sensation de chute. Jiraya rattrapa son filleul à la fin du toboggan et lui fit faire une rotation dans les airs en tournant sur soi-même. Naruto sentit les griffes du renard se planter dans ses bras.

"Regarde-moi la tête de Kurama ! S'esclaffa Jiraya en reposant Naruto par terre, je crois qu'il a eu peur !"

Naruto tendit les bras et regarda Kurama. Sa mâchoire semblait crispée et ses poils étaient un peu dressés. Ses oreilles étaient en arrière et ses yeux rouges étaient écarquillés. Kurama avait une drôle de tête. Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Naruto rigola. C'était un rire franc et sincère. Le son du rire du garçon détendu le renard qui redressa une oreille intriguée et regarda son maître comme pour le faire remarquer que Naruto rigolait. Jiraya hocha la tête et rigola à son tour.

"Je crois qu'on lui a fait peur !  
\- Ah la tête ! Kurama, en vrai, tu es un trouillard ! Rigola Naruto."

* * *

Naruto participait de nouveau en classe. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait lui-même, mais ça allait de mieux en mieux. Il faisait son deuil tout doucement. Le petit garçon n'arriverait jamais totalement à effacer sa peine mais, il arriverait à l'atténuer. Et Kurama n'y serait pas pour rien. Chaque jour, le renard, par sa simple présence, lui redonnait chaud au cœur. Peu à peu, et malgré les différends qui les avaient opposés, le petit garçon et le renard avaient tissés un lien. Même le renard pourtant peu docile au début, semblait apprécier cette proximité. Jiraya les observait. Quand Naruto se posait sur le canapé, Kurama venait s'allonger à ses côtés et posait sa tête sur ses genoux pour quémander des caresses. Quand le renard était dans le jardin en train de fouiner, Naruto allait jouer avec lui. Les jouets de Naruto avaient refait leur apparition, ils traînaient ici et là et surtout, ils n'étaient plus dans les placards. A la maison, les cris et les rires étaient revenus lentement. Les deux ne se disputaient plus mais s'amusaient ensemble. D'ennemis, ils étaient devenus amis.

Le soir restait compliqué. Naruto ne voulait toujours pas aller se coucher. Il faisait traîner en longueur son passage dans la salle de bain, et réclamait toujours plusieurs histoires avant de dormir. Depuis peu, il ne supportait plus d'être dans le noir. Jiraya lui avait alors acheté une veilleuse, mais même avec cela, le garçon avait du mal à rester seul dans sa chambre et rejoignait rapidement la chambre de son parrain après l'extinction des feux.

"Ecoute, Naruto, il faut que tu dormes seul maintenant. Dit Jiraya en remontant la couette sur les épaules de son filleul. Je laisse la porte ouverte, d'accord ? Tu peux toujours m'appeler si tu as un problème."

Naruto voulut protester mais Jiraya coupa la discussion.

"Bonne nuit, mon petit loup ! Lui souhaita le vieux en l'embrassant sur le front."

La première nuit, Naruto l'avait appelé dans les cinq premières minutes, puis pratiquement toutes les heures jusqu'à minuit, heure à laquelle l'écolier s'était endormi dans les bras de son parrain sur le canapé du salon. Les nuits suivantes avaient été ostensiblement pareil. Puis il y a eu un soir, où Naruto n'appela pas. Jiraya étonné passa devant la porte du garçon et trouva Kurama allongé dans les bras du garçon. Le vieux surprit une scène qu'il aurait cru impossible quelques mois plus tôt.

"Tu es mon ami, Kurama, déclara Naruto en se redressant pour caresser le renard"

Le renard se retourna sur le ventre pour accueillir les caresses du garçonnet. Naruto sourit et lui gratta le ventre avant de se rallonger. Le renard se faufila sous les couvertures et s'installa confortablement contre Naruto, lui léchouillant le visage au passage.

"Merci, Kurama, souffla Naruto en se rendormant, je t'aime. Bonne nuit !"

* * *

La sonnerie de l'école, qui indiquait la fin des cours, retentit. Les unes après les autres, les classes sortaient et les élèves rejoignaient leur parent. Devant le portail, Jiraya et Kurama attendaient Naruto.

"J'suis là, le vieux ! hurla Naruto en arrivant près d'eux.  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Naruto ! Rouspéta Jiraya.  
\- Ouais, ouais... Répondit le garçon sans s'en préoccuper plus que cela. Bonjour Kurama !  
\- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda Jiraya en récupérant le sac de l'écolier en l'échangeant contre la laisse du renard.  
\- C'était cool ! On a joué à cache-cache à la récré ! J'étais tellement bien caché, qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à me trouver ! Raconta fièrement Naruto.  
\- Et en cours, c'était bien aussi ?  
\- On a fait une dictée, c'était trop dur ! Râla Naruto dépité."

La conversation dura tout le trajet jusqu'à leur maison. Kurama tirait sur sa laisse et Naruto s'amusa à courir avec lui. Derrière, Jiraya les insistait à ralentir. Ce n'était peut-être plus une famille ordinaire, mais c'était désormais sa famille. Une famille composée d'un renard domestiqué et d'un vieux monsieur. C'était une famille heureuse et aimante.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'ai adoré écrire cet OS, même si j'ai bien cru que je ne le finirai jamais, il était en cours depuis juillet ! Je l'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un concours sur un autre plateforme dont le thème était "Histoire enfantine". L'enfant devait vivre un drame, être triste, mais finalement finir heureux. Bref, en tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai aimé écrire sur Kurama, je le voyais bien en renard domestiqué à moitié docile mais profondément attaché à sa famille !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis via les reviews !_

 _Mél._


End file.
